His Last Nerve
by ani
Summary: Lambo's done alot of stupid things, but now he's finally gone too far and pissed Tsuna off. Tsuna's gonna show the stupid cow just why you don't tick off the Vongola Boss. Hibari could never be this mean.


**Disclaimer**: if I owned KHR you'd get lots of pretty pictures with this. So obviously I don't.

**AN**: I was trying to write a little crack, but Tsuna's a lot more serious than I intended. And he's swearing as much as Gokudera. The punishment just kept getting more severe the more I wrote.

This is dedicated to my nephew, who's almost this bad.

* * *

"Dammit Lambo get back here!" Gokudera and Yamamoto jumped at hearing Tsuna yelling. They rushed around the corner to find the eight year old running down the street, heading right for them. "Tackle him!" Tsuna's sudden bark put both guys on alert, Gokudera charging forward and catching the runt.

"Hey Tsuna, what's going on?" Yamamoto asked, surprised as he took Lambo from Gokudera in a choke hold.

"I've had it with this shit, you stupid cow," Tsuna almost growled as he fought Lambo's struggling. "It's time I did something about it."

Gokudera caught his feet before any kicking could start. "Take your punishment like a man," he told the kid with a condescending leer.

"No! Lambo-sama does not get punished!" he tried - and failed - head butting Tsuna, "Lambo-sama is innocent, I tell you! Innocent!"

Grabbing Lambo's 'fro with one hand, Tsuna yanked his head back, looking him in the eye and said, "I could always call Hibari."

The others all froze at Tsuna's anger, his threat, as he turned towards his house grumbling under his breath. The Storm and Rain Guardians quickly shook it off and followed, amazed again to find Reborn waiting at the door. Lambo immediately started screaming and crying as Tsuna just stomped on in, forgetting his house shoes as he turned to the baby hitman, "So is it done?"

They blindly filed into the kitchen, Reborn hopping onto the table. "The only weapons in this house are mine," he pulled the Thunder Helm from behind his back, "But what about this?"

Tsuna didn't look as he pulled out a chair, started tying down a once again struggling Lambo. "Gokudera, you're in charge of Lambo's XGear until I say otherwise."

The right-hand turned to the helmet before turning back to him. "Of course, but why Tenth?"

"Yeah Tsuna," Yamamoto almost had to yell over the crying, "What'd the kid do that was so bad?"

Tsuna shot them a look that would have made Squalo proud before turning to the drawers, "It's the fourth explosion this week!"

"It's only Wednesday," Reborn appended.

"But Tenth, he's been blowing stuff up since he got here."

Yamamoto nodded, stepping closer. "Gokudera's right, what's so different now?"

The gun cock made them all turn. "Stay back Rain Guardian. The Boss is teaching a lesson," Reborn stated.

Tsuna turned back with a glare, scissors in hand. "This brat's been blowing up anything that gets him angry," he grabbed the trashcan and stepped up behind Lambo.

Tsuna just randomly started squeezing his afro, tugging a bit when he found something solid. Lambo started thrashing, rocking the chair, "No no no no no! That's mine, you can't have it!"

Even Reborn's jaw dropped as Tsuna started cutting it out. All his anger seemed to disappear as he felt around for the next one, "Monday he blew up the school because he didn't want to go in after recess AND THEN he blew up the ice-cream shop because they didn't give him enough sprinkles."

Lambo froze, tears welling in his eyes as Tsuna found another one, "My candy!"

"Tough," Tsuna coldly stated as he started cutting. "Yesterday he blew up the candy store because the lady in front of him bought the last of his favorite candy."

"It's mine! She can't have it!"

"It's not yours until you buy it." Tsuna snapped back, cutting more and more items free. Turning to the others, he groaned, "And to top it all off, today he blew up the school AGAIN because he got called to the board when he didn't know the answer."

Yamamoto and Gokudera could only stare as their boss cut clumps out of the poor boy's hair.

"Oi Tsuna," Reborn turned to the littlest guardian. "I called the Bovino boss about the 10-year bazooka. Seems it's been missing for three years."

A swift bonk on the head made the bazooka slide to the floor. "You're doing the most formal and embarassing official apology there is for that."

"But Tsuna-" he whined.

"No!" he cut him off just as Maman stepped in.

"Oh my!" she called out, both hands covering her mouth as she stepped closer to her son. "Tsu-kun, what's going on? Why are you cutting Lambo-chan's hair?"

"He blew up the school again," Tsuna grumbled under his breath.

"Maman!" Lambo cried out, pouring on the crocodile tears and runny nose, "Help me Maman! Tsuna's gone mad!"

Reborn swiftly sucker-punched him, "Don't worry Maman, this dumb cow fell asleep on the roof at school and all the candy he keeps in his hair melted. He was stuck down for hours."

She just nodded, "I told you hiding things in your hair was bad Lambo-chan. I hope you've learned your lesson." Maman smiled as she walked on past them, "Just don't cut it too short Tsu-kun." She called out behind her.

Tsuna stopped cutting just as the front door slammed open, "Tsuna-san, Tsuna-san Lambo did it aga-" I-pin stopped short as she came into the kitchen.

Lambo sat there with craters and gaps cut out of his afro, tears streaming down as he stiffened at the young girl's presence. Turning in shock to Tsuna, I-pin slowly started smiling as he put the scissors on the counter before getting one of "Lambo's" popsicles. She giggled and clapped as Tsuna got one for her, reaching right by Lambo to take it. "NonononoNOOOO! Those are mine! Stupid girls can't have any!"

"Well, you're not getting any sweets for a month, no money either." Tsuna coolly replied before turning to his guests, "You guys want one?"

"Grape," Gokudera and Reborn answered with a smile.

"NNOOOOO!" Lambo cried out, bawling full-force again.

"Come on Tsuna, isn't-" Reborn's shot grazed Yamamoto's cheek.

Tsuna didn't look as he turned back from the freezer, popsicles in hand. "We've spoiled him too much Yamamoto. It's about time we stopped."

Reborn nodded, "The baby needs to grow up."

"I'm not gonna leave him like that," Tsuna continued as he sat next to Gokudera, "I'll even it out we when we're done."

I-pin perked in her seat, "Can I take some pictures first?"

Gokudera laughed, rubbing the girl's head. "A little blackmail ammo never hurts."

Tsuna smiled around his popsicle and shrugged.

"BUT TSUNA-SAMA YOU CAN'T! PLEASE BOSS!"

* * *

I just wanted to cut Lambo's hair! XD


End file.
